


Malydia Soulmate Au

by succubitches (marystuaart)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Love Confessions, Malydia, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Stydia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marystuaart/pseuds/succubitches
Summary: The world is black and white until she meets her.





	1. Found.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i saw on tumblr :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a prompt i saw on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
>  the world was black and white until she met her.

Day in and day out, Lydia searched for her soulmate. In this universe, when you meet your soulmate, you don’t just know, you see for yourself. The world explodes into shades of vibrant colors and everything falls into place. Lydia longed for that, she had longed for that feeling since she had mistaken Stiles and Allison as her soulmates, when she was just a naive freshman drunk on the idea of loving someone who was convenient. The black and white way of the world teased her every morning when she woke up and reminded her of how lonely she was when she lay awake at night, pondering if she really had a soulmate at all. The day was like no other, she woke up at 7:30am like she always did and got dressed in the usual black outfit she donned when she went into town. She had breakfast with her parents, who threw shy smiles at each other across the table and that made Lydia angry. When she left, she made a big deal of slamming the door shut and stomping off the stoop, to express how jealous she was of her parents, who had found out that they were soulmates at the age of 18, which was how old she currently was. The walk to town took her no time and she stopped at a shop she was very fond of. The chic cafe was tucked in between a bookstore and an umbrella store, making it the perfect place to go to escape from everything that bothered you. When she went inside, she wasn’t surprised to see the few people inside, but she was shocked at the person standing behind the counter. Instead of Elizabeth, the aging owner of the establishment, standing there, it was a girl who looked to be her age and Lydia felt an instant spark. She looked nervous and utterly confused so Lydia made her way to the counter, giving the girl a smile as she did so.

“Hi, you look really confused and so I thought I would help you out. I don’t work here but this place is like my second home so.” She moved behind the counter and stood next to the taller girl, placing a gentle hand on her arm. The girl sucked in a breath but she didn’t say anything, she just listened intently as Lydia gave her the basics, even showing her how to work the things that she didn’t have authorization to use. They spent the whole afternoon talking and getting to know each other over cups of hot chocolate, neither of them realizing that the world around them began to change.

 

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

It was Lydia and Malia’s first date, and Lydia couldn’t describe how nervous she felt. Her hands were shaking as she dressed herself in a calf length black dress and white cardigan and when she was done, she just looked at herself in the mirror. She looked modest and she knew that the other girl would like her choice of outfit so with a tiny smile, she slipped her feet into a simple pair of flats and grabbed her small handbag from her dresser, skipping down the stairs and out the front door. Malia was waiting for her on the sidewalk outside of her house, looking absolutely stunning in a white dress that accentuated her curves and a somehow made her taller as well. She gave Lydia a small smile as they tangled their fingers together as they walked the short distance to the fancy restaurant a few minutes away from where Lydia lived. When they got there, they were disappointed to discover that their reservation had been cancelled due to the inability to pay so they walked to the cafe instead, claiming the only booth in the very far corner. They held hands across the table as they talked in low voices, laughing and smiling until their faces began to ache. 

“Lyds, do you enjoy being with me? Because no one ever really chooses me as their first option and I feel like there’s some hidden motive when people want to hang out with me.” Malia hung her head when she finished, pain radiating off of her in waves. Lydia squeezed her hand as tightly as she could, reaching across the table to brush the stray hair away from her face.

“I love being with you Mal, you’re the best part of my day. I feel endless happiness when I’m in your presence and I don’t want that to end, I don’t want this to end. When we’re together, everything makes sense and i don’t know how to explain it but what i do know is that I love you Malia. It was instant actually. The first moment I saw you, I knew.” She was shocked at Lydia’s confession and without thinking, she leaned across the table and pressed her lips against hers. Their lips moved together in sync as the black and white around them began to fade and bright and beautiful colors replaced the bleak colors. When they finally pulled away, the few people inside the cafe were watching them in complete awe, some people even having to wipe away tears that escaped from their eyes at the sight. They had just witnessed two lonely girls coming together for the rest of their lives, they had just witnessed them finding their soulmate.

“I knew it. I knew it was you.” Lydia said, her voice shaking. She felt the tears begin to stream down her face and she placed her hands against her face, feeling foolish for crying at such a happy moment. Malia was quick to move into the booth next to her, stroking her hair and pressing kisses against her strawberry blonde hair that was almost as beautiful as she was. She comforted her as the people looked on and deep down, amongst all the curious glances and concerned looks, she had always known that Lydia was her soulmate too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated :)


	2. Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*   
>  She lost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for this.

It had been three years since Lydia and Malia had found out that they were each others soulmates and it had been a blissful journey. Malia had met Lydia’s parents a few weeks after finding out, and they were oozing with happiness for their daughter and her girlfriend. Soon after, they had moved into their own apartment and made preparations to become parents, which didn’t take as long as they thought it would and now here, they were present day, Lydia’s swollen belly peeking from the bottom of her shirt as she moved about the living room, collecting her things for her college class that she had to attend in 30 minutes or so. Malia was the worker in the relationship, spending overtime hours at the cafe where they had first met, while Lydia went to school, still being set on going to MIT once she gave birth to their daughter. When Malia left for work, she made sure to tell Lydia that she loved her and pressed a kiss to the top of her belly before trudging out the door, leaving Lydia alone. She felt sad, like she did everyday when her and Malia were apart, but she swallowed her sadness and exited the apartment, stopping to lock the door behind her. The walk to the university was short and she was climbing the stairs before she knew it. She was early to her class so when she got to the classroom, she sat in her usual seat and doodled until her peers began to file in, the room becoming increasingly louder by the moment. She looked up and saw her friend Kira walking in, to whom she smiled at when she claimed the seat next to her. 

“You’re glowing today, Lydia oh my gosh. Pregnancy is doing beautiful things to you.” She gushed, giving Lydia a bright smile that she eagerly returned. Kira was one of the few people who was kind about her pregnancy, which was one of the many reasons she had befriended the younger girl who always had a reason to smile.

The professor walked in at that moment and she turned her attention to the front of the room, where she began to launch into a discussion based on a paper they had to write a week prior. Suddenly, a clenching feeling began in her chest and she instinctively put her hand on her stomach, ready to protect her unborn child from any type of danger. Kira placed a hand on her back in an attempt to soothe her but it was no use, the clenching inside her chest only became tighter, stealing her breath away. The color around her began to drain and she dropped her notebook in realization at what was happening to her. 

“Malia!” She cried out before running out of the classroom as fast as she possibly could and out of the double doors leading out of the university. 

Her feet carried her 5 blocks away, where there was a swarm of medical workers and fearful onlookers crowded around an area taped off with yellow tape. The metallic scent of blood filled her nostrils as she fought her way through the crowd, not looking back. That’s when she saw her and her knees buckled as they made contact with the blood spattered asphalt. Malia was laying a few feet away from the taped off area, her eyes wide open and her chest unmoving in a significant amount of blood that was pooling around her broken body. 

“No no no.” She cried, collapsing the rest of the way onto the asphalt, cradling her stomach in her hands. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and she flinched, not bothering to look up at who it belonged to. 

“Is she..?” She didn’t have the heart to complete the question and the stranger from before kneeled in front of her and wrapped their arms around her. 

“It’s going to be okay.” The young paramedic told her as he held onto her shaking body as tightly as he could. He smelled nice and was being kind so she allowed herself to be comforted by him, her face buried into his thick coat. She kept her face pressed into his shoulder as they wheeled Malia’s sheet covered body towards the ambulance and that’s when she stood up on shaky feet and walked towards where the two paramedics were preparing to load her into the back of the truck. 

“I’m sorry to be a bother, it’s just my girlfriend was killed and i would really like a moment to say goodbye to her if that’s okay. Please.” They gave her sympathetic looks before walking away, granting her request like she wanted. She cradled Malia’s face in her hands and pressed her warm forehead to her cold one, crying silently and kissing her one last time. The onlookers fell silent, carefully watching the scene unfold in front of them. Witnessing someone find their soulmate was glorious and fulfilling but watching someone lose their soulmate… there are absolutely no words to describe that pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated :)


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
>  She found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter mentions suicide which is a sensitive subject and will probably break hearts so proceed with caution and keep some tissues nearby.

* Two years later *

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

The weather was the perfect temperature today and that gave Lydia a sense of relief. Emmaline was an absolute handful but Kira was always there to lighten the load for her, taking Em to do things that she enjoyed just to give her time to herself. Because of this, Lydia found herself falling for Kira, which she was allowing herself to do two years after she lost Malia. Whenever Kira was around, the colors were muted but they were still there, which gave her hope. The breeze blew back her hair as she stepped out onto the deck, a single sky colored balloon held in her free hand as it was Malia’s favorite color and the color of the sky where the brunette haired girl was residing. 

“I’m sorry that we didn’t have more time. I’m sorry that I couldn’t try harder to save you and make you happier. But I can’t change what happened, I can only live for you and our beautiful daughter. You wouldn’t even believe how much she looks like you with each passing day. I sometimes catch myself calling her by your name and she gets so irritated and it’s the most adorable thing in the world, God Malia I wish you could see her. She’s already gotten so smart and independent and she reminds me of you in so many ways and that’s such a great thing because I wanted her to end up being like you, you were always so much stronger than I was… But that’s not why I’m talking to you now, I wanted to tell you that I met someone. She’s great with Em and she’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met aside from you. She was in one of my college classes when I attended in person and she’s been here for me in a lot of ways since I lost you. I think that I could love her but not as much as I loved you, never as much as I loved you. Mal, you are my heart and soul and everything around me which is why I’m letting you go now. Keep me with you until we meet you again, i love you infinitely Malia Elizabeth Tate. Thank you for teaching me how to love and being my first everything. The loss of you will never be filled by anyone and I won’t even try, because that’s where I will hold you until I can see your beautiful smile again. I miss you and I always will. Look out for Allison until I reunite with you both again.”

Tears were streaming down her face when she released her grip on the string but she felt at peace. She was always going to love Malia but she wouldn’t want her to grief for her, so as she watched the balloon float away, she vowed that she was going to use Malia and her love as an experience to learn from, not grief over. The balloon floated at a fast pace, which caused her to let out a small chuckle and when she couldn’t see it any longer, she blew one final kiss to the wind before turning to go back into the light blue painted house, ready for her new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as good as i hoped it would be but hopefully the next part will be better.  
> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated!


End file.
